Bajoran Empire
In the dark mirror universe, the Bajoran Empire was a militaristic Bajoran-dominated governmental authority controlling Bajor, Earth, Trill, Betazed and surrounding space through the use of the powerful Bajoran Militia. History The Occupation of Bajor Prelude Following first contact with the Bajorans in 2318, the Cardassian Union, seeing no resistance from them, then annexed Bajor ten years later. The Bajorans then surrendered peacefully to the Cardassians. However, when the Cardassians sent in ground forces, they started 50 years of slavery, torture, and oppression that led many Bajorans to fight back against their occupiers. During the Occupation, the Cardassians were known to perform several brutal medical experiments on the native Bajorans. They also set up a puppet government for the Bajorans that was answerable to the Cardassian Central Command and the prefect in charge of Cardassian forces on Bajor. The last prefect before the end of the occupation was Gul Skrain Dukat. Bajor under Cardassian rule (2319-2369) When the occupation started, the Bajorans were forced to abolish their D'jarra caste system, in order to stand against the Cardassians. The Cardassians also imprisoned Vedeks such as Winn Adami for preaching Prophet. They also started to strip mine the planet, and forced their puppet government to approve work orders that forced Bajorans to work as slaves to mine ore among other tasks. This caused the Bajorans who worked in the puppet government to labeled as collaborators. However, not all Bajorans who made profit during the occupation were collaborators. They were part of a Black market. Bajoran smugglers such as Ibudan and Razka Karn were admired for smuggling much-needed medical supplies to Bajor, although Ibudan did so only to gouge his fellow Bajorans. Ibudan's smuggling career came to end when he killed a Cardassian officer who wanted more money to look the other way. During this time, the Central Command tried to prepare Bajor for colonization for their people. However, they were unable to do so due to the persistent actions of the Bajoran Resistance during the 5 decades of the occupation. These actions frustrated Central command, forcing them to resort to brutal methods to resolve the problem. The Cardassian military also used Bajoran women as comfort women. They like the puppet government, were labeled as collaborators. Bajorans were mostly assigned to mining ore or working in factories. Once given a job, they were forbidden to leave it. Despite that, the Cardassians would "select" for either interrogation or forced relocation. Also that any Bajoran with family or friends in the resistance was considered a suspect in any criminal case. Labor Camps During the occupation, the Cardassians interned entire families of Bajorans for a variety of reasons, mainly for mining ore and other valuable resources. Bajorans saw these camps as mostly death sentences for themeselves if they were assigned to one. Despite the conditions the government complied with the Cardassians orders. The most infamous labor camp was the one at Gallitep that was run by Gul Trekal Darhe'el. In his time there in from 2336 to '57, Darhe'el ruled with a brutal iron fist. He encouraged his men to beat, rape and kill the Bajoran workers under his orders. At this camp, there was accident that killed and affected Bajorans and Cardassians with Kalla-Nohra Syndrome. Another camp was run by a officer named Dulcet. Here, Dulcet helped the Bajorans escape, but demanded that they pay him with latinum, jewelry, property and anything of value. From the women he would take "other" things from them. However, the Obsidian Order ended his operations, disgraced him, but he was able to be assigned elsewhere. Another camp however, was used for medical experiments run by Doctor Crell Moset. As his camp/hospital, Moset worked on a cure to the Fostossa virus. In developing this cure, Moset infected hundred of Bajorans, including Gul Dukat's lover Kira Meru with the virus to do experimental treatments. In his time on Bajor, he never even asked any of the enzymes normally required for synthesizing a vaccine. Four days after he received the virus samples there was a minor outbreak of Fostossa near his hospital. Prior to that date there had not been a single case in the entire province. The Resistance When the Cardassians started to enslave, torture, oppress the Bajorans, a few Bajorans at first started to fight back. The resistance movement was formed in 2333, using guerrilla tactics against the Cardassians. Cells were formed, though they were mostly small groups. The resistance cells, such as the Shakaar cell fought a limited war against the Cardassians (calling them "spoonheads"). They only had small sub-impulse ships, so they were forced to use the element of surprise very often against the Cardassians. They also used assassinations and bombings to keep the Cardassians off track. The resistance fighters were also aided by Bajorans who became their informaners. These informants, such as Trentin Fala, would give the resistance information on certain targets. They were regarded with great respect, though they did not want to be known as members of any cells due to possible retaliation. Though resistance cells were often quickly eliminated by the Cardassians, new ones would rise up in their places. The one that outlasted most of the others was one led by Shakaar Edon. Even Gul Dukat was impressed that even they were not able to supress it. Cardassian Withdrawal In 2369, the Cardassians withdrew from Bajor and its sector, ending the 50-year occupation. Though the Bajorans believed that their resistance forces forced them to leave, the Cardassians saw it merely as a politcal decision, made by Kotan Pa'Dar and the rest of the Detapa Council. The military, primarily Gul Dukat, was against it. One incident between the Romulans and the Cardassians at Minos Korva forced them recall several of their warships and troop division to be withdrawn from the Bajoran sector. Despite their orders, military officers such as Gul Darhe'el, furious about the withdrawal, ordered his soldiers to slaughter kill every Bajoran at Gallitep. While his actions were the exception rather than the rule, many Cardassian officers shared his sentiments. On Terok Nor, the Cardassians damaged as many of the space station's systems as they possibly could. They took every item of value, including all but a few photon torpedoes. The Bajoran Temple was badly damaged, as was the Promenade, where four Bajorans were killed trying to protect their shops. The Cardassians even removed the beds from the quarters and took the replicators offline. Much of the looting was out of hatred toward the Bajorans. After the Occupation Bajor was occupied by the Cardassian Union before being liberated. Following the end of the occupation in 2369, Bajor formed the Bajoran Empire, Bajor was accepted, and ultimately became an influential member world. By the late-24th century, Bajor's people were freed from work by the existence of replicator technology and the large number of slaves. Bajorans have devoted themselves to the development of the arts, small business, or hobbies. The Bajorans were allies with the Terrans from Earth and the Spider People from Arachnia. The Bajorans were allies with the Betazoids from Betazed and the Trills from Trill, they were also part of the Bajoran Empire by 2369. Intendant Kira Nerys is the unquestioned ruler of Bajor and the Bajoran system and she rules from her office on Deep Space 9. The Bajorans were allies with the Terrans from Earth. By 2370, the Terrans joined the Bajoran Empire. The Bajorans had overthrown the Cardassian Union prior to 2370 and had become increasingly aggressive towards the Cardassians. Less than six months after its establishment, the Bajoran Empire suffered an attempted coup when an extremist faction known as the Alliance for Global Unity, or the Circle, attempting to seize power. General Krim Aldos, commander of the Bajoran Militia, was a member of the Circle and allowed it to march on Ashalla. Aldos was later exonerated for his actions when he turned upon the Circle when their Cardassian connections became clear. In 2374, the Empire had to deal with another attempted coup by the extremist faction known as the Alliance for Global Unity, or the Circle, attempting to seize power. Colonel Kira was able to destroy the Alliance for Global Unity once and for all, the Bajoran Empire remained in power. Military The military of the Empire consists of the Bajoran Militia while Bajoran Intelligence handles covert information matters. Subdivisions of the Bajoran Militia included the Aerial Guard, City Watch, Panetary Defense and the Space Guard. Medical technology The Bajorans have advanced medical technology which allows them to change a person's face, hairstyle and hair back to a certain year. Category:Governments Category:Empires Category:Dark mirror universe